Abilities
Special Abilities are abilities that only those who manifest can do. Unlike skills, abilities are only available to those born with it and manifested. It is quite rare for elves to have more than one special ability, though there are multiple mentioned in the series. It has been notably mentioned that Polyglots are much more likely to have more than one ability than any other known one. Ability Pins - This is unofficial fanart and does not adhere exactly to all of the given descriptions. Some ability pins were composed by the artist.|180x180px]] List Of Known Talents/Abilities (and Known Manifesters) * [[Beguiler|'Beguiler']]: Have an irresistibly soothing voice, and can usually use their talent to persuade people to do what they want and to calm animals. Similar to Telepaths and Mesmers, they have restrictions for when they can use their power. (Known Manifesters: Councillor Alina) * Charger: Can channel the electricity in near areas through their hands to shock things. (Known Manifesters: Councillor Zarina) * [[Conjurer|'Conjurer']]: Can snap their fingers and make whatever they want to appear. Everything in the universe is connected through the void, and Conjurers can pull at those strings, snapping them back and forth. (Known Manifesters: Edaline, Jolie, Lady Cadence Talle, Councillor Liora) * [[Descryer|'Descryer']]: Have the power to sense how much potential someone has, but is an incredibly rare ability. There is only one known elf with this ability. (Known Manifesters: Councillor Terik) * [[Empath|'Empath']]: Can read people's feelings and emotions, some are powerful enough to read people without touching them. (Known Manifesters: Keefe, Councillor Oralie, Lord Cassius, Stina, Vespera, Vika Heks) * [[Enhancer|'Enhancer']]: With just a touch of their fingertips, they can boost another elf's ability. However, it does not work on themselves. Enhancers can wear gloves or other inventions to block their ability. It is an extremely rare ability. (Known Manifesters: Sophie) * [[Flasher|'Flasher']]: Can create spheres of light that have different effects. For example, the full spectrum of light, when mixed with shadowflux, reacts explosively. Orem Vacker uses his talent as a Flasher to put on a magnificent light show at the Celestial Festival, and Elwin flashes different colored lights to tell what is wrong with someone. (Known Manifesters: Elwin, Orem Vacker, Cyrah Endal, Wylie Endal, Luzia Vacker) * [[Fluctuator|'Fluctuator']]: Can modify the density of something. * Froster: Can create and manipulate ice and snow (Known Manifesters: Juline Dizznee/Squall) * Guster: Can manipulate the movement of the air, creating winds and breezes (Known Manifesters: Trix, Marella's Dad) * [[Hydrokinetic|'Hydrokinetic']]: Have the power to sense water and control it. They can also pull it into different shapes. (Known Manifesters: Linh Song) * [[Inflictor|'Inflictor']]: Have the power to inflict negative or, in the Alicorns' and Sophie's cases, positive emotions on anyone. Inflicting requires immense concentration to use on certain people; otherwise, it affects everyone nearby. (Known Manifesters: Sophie, Councillor Bronte, Alicorns) * [[Mesmer|'Mesmer']]: Can force someone to do something with their minds, even against their will. (Known Manifesters: Grady Ruewen, although his tricks are limited as shown in Neverseen) * [[Phaser|'Phaser']]: Are able to break their bodies down in able to pass through solid objects. They are able to reform partly. (Known Manifesters: Blur, Lady Alexine, Jensi's brother) * [[Polyglot|'Polyglot']]: Can speak and understand any language. They are also more adept at mimicking than others that aren't Polyglots. Polyglots usually have more than one ability. (Known Manifesters: Sophie, Lady Cadence, Councillor Clarette, Lady Gisela) * [[Psionipath|'Psionipath']]: Have the power to create force fields that can't be broken through except with shadows or flashers or other Psionipaths.(Known Manifesters: Ruy Ignis) * [[Pyrokinetic|'Pyrokinetic']]: Can create and control flames and fire, including Everblaze, the solar flame. The talent is forbidden due to it's being extremely unstable and an incident involving the ability. Pyrokinesis had caused the perishing of five elves. Pyrokinetics are not immune to fire. (Known Manifesters: Brant, Fintan, Marella) * [[Shades|'Shade']]: Can control shadows and also read shadowvapor. Some powerful ones can command shadowflux. (Known Manifesters: Tam Song, Umber, Lady Zillah) * [[Technopath|'Technopath']]: Can speak to gadgets and tinker with them. They can build almost anything and are usually shown to be more analytical than non-Technopaths. (Known Manifesters: Dex Dizznee, Lady Iskra, Tinker) * [[Telepath|'Telepath']]: Have many talents including reading minds, transmitting, probing, tracking by thoughts, performing mind breaks, implanting, and washing memories. (Known Manifesters: Sophie, Fitz Vacker, Tiergan/Granite, Mr. Forkle/Magnate Leto/Sir Astin, Alden, Councillor Emery, Councillor Kenric, Quinlin Sonden, Prentice Endal, Damel Kafuta, Gethen) * [[Teleporter|'''Teleporter]]: An ability that only alicorns previously had, Teleporters are able to split a crack in the void and teleport wherever they want as long as they have a clear picture of it in their mind. However, Teleporters cannot teleport through solid barriers and must be flying or free-falling to use their abilities. (Known Manifesters: Sophie Foster, all Alicorns including their babies). * [[Vanisher|'''Vanisher]]: Have the power to disappear and reappear whenever they want. They can also blink in and out of sight. Some can let water pass through them or partially vanish. Biana and Alvar are the only ones that know how to hide from the glints of life that allow gnomes to see Vanishers. (Known Manifesters: Biana Vacker, Della Vacker, Alvar Vacker, and Wraith) * [[Vociferator|'Vociferator']]: Can open their mouths and unleash horrible sounds, which can trigger huge headaches. (Known Manifesters: Councillor Noland) Known Elves with Multiple Talents * [[Sophie Elizabeth Foster|'Sophie Elizabeth Foster']] (Telepath, Polygot, Inflictor, Teleporter, Enhancer) * [[Lady Cadence Talle|'Lady Cadence Talle']] (Conjurer, Polygot) fr:Talents Category:Special Abilities Category:About the Elves